The subject of this patent application relates generally to docking systems for electronic devices, and more particularly to a modular gang box docking system configured for allowing computing devices to be selectively docked within an existing gang box.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, mobile computing devices—such as smart phones, tablet computers and the like—are becoming increasingly popular for both personal and business use. As these devices have gotten smaller, many have begun to incorporate the use of touchscreen technology to reduce and oftentimes eliminate the need for keyboards and other physical buttons. Additionally, as these devices have become more powerful, they are becoming capable of monitoring and/or controlling more and more types of external or remote devices, such as thermostats, multimedia systems, home alarms, door locks, automobile engines, garage doors, etc. Thus, it is well known to use mobile computing devices as a controller for other devices, in lieu of dedicated controllers (hard-wired or wireless) for each individual device. It is also known to provide wall mounts for removably receiving such mobile computing devices in order to provide consistent and convenient access thereto, as well as to provide a charging means for said computing devices. For example, a mobile computing device that is utilized for controlling the lights in a home might have a wall mount conveniently positioned near the main entrance of the home. However, the installation of such wall mounts often requires significant construction, resulting in the permanent defacement of that part of the wall in which the mount is installed. One solution to this problem involves the installation of such a mount within an existing junction or gang box; thus, eliminating the need to cut additional holes or run additional wiring within a wall or other surface. However, such known solutions require the occupation of an entire gang box, resulting in the loss of whatever electrical outlets, switches or other components had previously occupied the gang box. Thus, there remains a need for a gang box docking system that allows computing devices to be selectively docked within an existing gang box while also allowing one or more other electrical components to also be installed therein.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.